Thistlestar
by ACOUNTCLOSED
Summary: What would have happened if Bluestar had decided to keep her kits and let Thistleclaw become deputy, later to become leader?Would Firestar ever enter the woods? What would happen to Mosskit, Mistykit and Stonekit in ThunderClan? What about Tigerstar?
1. Chapter 1

**Leader**:

**Sunstar**-bright ginger tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy**:

**Thistleclaw**-bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Goosefeather**-speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Featherwhisker<strong>

**Warriors**:

**Stonepelt**-gray tom

**Stormtail**-blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Adderfang**-mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Tawnyspots**-light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sparrowpelt**-big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Smallear**-gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Whitepaw<strong>

**Thrushpelt**-sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

**Robinwing**-small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes

**Fuzzypelt**-black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

**Windflight**-gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Speckletail**-pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftbreeze – tabby and white she – cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Lionpaw

Dappletail – tortoiseshell she – cat with a beautiful dappled coat.

Apprentice – Goldenpaw

Leopardfoot – a black she – cat with green eyes.

Patchpelt - a small black and white tom with amber eyes.

Whiteeye - pale grey she – cat blind in one eye.

**Apprentices**:

**Featherwhisker**-pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping, plumy tail; apprentice to the medicine cat

**Lionpaw – a pale golden brown tabby tom with green eyes.**

**Goldenpaw – a pale ginger she – cat with yellow eyes.**

**Queens**:

**Swiftbreeze**-tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes(mother of Leopardkit, black she-cat with green eyes, and Patchkit, black-and-white tom with amber eyes) 

Snowfur – white she – cat with blue eyes. (Whitekit – white tom with yellow eyes) 

Bluefur – gray she – cat with blue eyes. (Mosskit – a white she – cat with pale gray patches and blue eyes, Mistykit – a blue grey she – cat with ice blue eyes and Stonekit – a blue – gray tom with amber eyes.)

Leopardfoot – a black she – cat with green eyes. (Tigerkit – a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Elders**:

**Weedwhisker**-pale orange tom with yellow eyes

**Mumblefoot**-brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

**Larksong**-tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Bluefur sat in the nursery with her kits around her. Should she keep them or should she stop her clanmate from destroying her Clan? It was unlikely he would actually destroy the clan and she couldn't bear to give away her kits. She decided to keep them. But she would later regret her decision.


	2. FIGHT

WOW! I HONESTLY WASN'T EXPECTING THAT MANY REVIEWS!

Sunstar had called all the cats together and was looking down at them from the highrock. "Thistleclaw. You will be ThunderClan's deputy from this day forward. May StarClan grant you the courage to help your clan whatever lies in its path and when the time comes for you to take my place, I pray you will shine at the head of our clan," Sunstar wasn't sure if he meant those lines. He would have given the job to Bluefur, but, well she had kits. He was left with Thistleclaw and he was unsure of what lies for his clan.

When everyone had settled down and started eating, Thistleclaw went and settled himself down by the nursery, in a spot where he could clearly see Tigerkit. For some reason he was interested in that young kit. He had been so weak at birth and now he could easily knock Whitekit over, barely lifting a paw. He was soon to be apprenticed and Thistleclaw decided he was going to ask Sunstar if he could mentor him.

That night, Sunstar left to go to the moonstone and left Thistleclaw to manage the clan. The sun was had just set and the clearing was empty. Thistleclaw was left there, waiting for the evening patrol to come back and report to him. Thistleclaw now knew something was up. They should have been back by now. Suddenly Lionpaw came bounded through the thistles. His thick fur was tattered and he had a long scar down his left flank. "RiverClan are attacking!" Lionpaw muttered. Thistleclaw leaped to his paws, baring his teeth.

"All cats out here NOW!" Thistleclaw yelled. Tigerkit came sprinting out of the nursery. Soon every cat was out in the clearing. "RiverClan are attacking. Every warrior and apprentice will come and so will Whitekit, Tigerkit, Stonekit, Bluefur and Snowfur. The other kits and medicine cats will stay here with the elders."

"Thistleclaw, kits are not supposed to fight," Tawnyspots called.

"They're strong enough," Thistleclaw growled. "Follow me!" Thistleclaw sprinted out of the tunnel. Tigerkit was by his side but Stonekit and Whitekit were slacking. "Hurry up!" Thistleclaw could see that Whitekit and Stonekit were tired out but they needed to get to the border.

They erupted out of the bushes and Thistleclaw jumped straight into battle, Tigerkit by his side. "Use your speed against their size. If they fall to the ground kill them, don't hesitate," Thistleclaw murmured to Tigerkit. Lionpaw and Goldenpaw were on top of a RiverClan warrior. "Kill him!" Lionpaw glanced at Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw nodded at him but Lionpaw stepped back. Goldenpaw raised her paw.

"Goldenpaw," Lionpaw screeched. Thistleclaw watched as a big grey tabby tom knocked Goldenpaw onto her back and finished her off. Lionpaw ran up to his dead sibling. Thistleclaw snorted and turned to see Whitekit crouching down trying to hide. Thistleclaw looked closer and saw the grey tabby creeping upon Whitekit. Thistleclaw sprinted forward but it was too late, his one and only son was dead. Thistleclaw spun round, looking for revenge. He remembered the grey tabby's name. "Shellheart." He saw him sneaking up on Stonekit. He didn't care about Stonekit, but he did care about Whitekit and know he was dead. Shellheart would not see another fish. He pounced onto his back and scratched. Shellheart fell to the floor, and Thistleclaw, without thinking finished him off.

"RIVERCLAN, RETREAT!" Thistleclaw snorted as he saw the RiverClan leader run back over the border.

Many lives were lost that day. From ThunderClan, Goldenpaw, Whitekit and Stormtail.


	3. 2 more

WOW, I'VE NEVER HAD THIS MANY REVIEWS THIS QUICK BEFORE!

Thistleclaw sat looking at his mournful clanmates. He didn't care about Stormtail or Goldenpaw but losing Whitekit also meant losing Snowfur. Soon he would have to face Sunstar, explain why three clanmates were dead, two of them kits. He couldn't bare it. He wasn't going to be humiliated in front of his clanmates. There was only one way to escape the humiliation. He didn't want to do it but it was the only way…

Thistleclaw stalked through the forest. Sunstar should be on his way back by now. Goosefeather would be with him, but that didn't matter. He heard a rustling behind him. He spun round. Tigerkit. "What are you doing here?"

"I know what you're going to do," Tigerkit told him. Thistleclaw froze. "And I want to help." Thistleclaw smiled.

"Just do what I tell you to, and don't tell anyone what we will have done," Thistleclaw whispered. Thistleclaw spotted the bright pelt of Sunstar and crouched down. Tigerkit copied him eagerly. He waited and waited. Then he jumped signalling for Tigerkit to stay where he was. He leapt onto Goosefeather back and finished him off easily.

"Thistleclaw, what do you think you're doing?" Sunstar asked. Thistleclaw didn't answer him.

"I've killed him and I've killed three others," Thistleclaw growled.

"Who else?" Sunstar asked.

"Stormtail, Goldenpaw and Whitekit," Thistleclaw muttered. "Well, we had a battle with RiverClan. Now, unless you want to join them, you will leave, oh, but if I just let you leave I won't get any lives because you still have nine lives. I suppose I'll have to kill you nine times. What fun! But I think I will let my soon to be apprentice help because you won't kill him. Hold on, you only have 8 lives because Pinestar didn't die." Thistleclaw lunged forwards with Tigerkit behind him and, most of ShadowClan! Tigerkit had done what he had said. "I'll let them kill you. Then the Clan won't believe it was me. No one will ever know!"

But little did he know that, shaking with terror, Lionpaw had seen it all…

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

THAT'S TWO MORE THUNDERCLAN CATS GONE; GOOSEFEATHER AND SUNSTAR.


	4. ShadowClan!

WOW! SOME MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOU'RE REVIEWS!

Thistleclaw got back to camp to see Lionpaw shaking. Thistleclaw padded up to him. Lionpaw stood up and jumped back, Thistleclaw could sense fear on his pelt. "What's the matter?"

"Um," Lionpaw stared at the ground. "I keep on thinking about Goldenpaw."

"Am I sulking that Whitekit has died?" Thistleclaw asked.

"No, Thistleclaw," Lionpaw muttered.

"Then get over it!" Thistleclaw growled. Lionpaw dipped his head and ran off into the apprentices den. "Pathetic excuse. He's up to something." Featherwhisker suddenly came running into the camp.

"Thistleclaw," he called. Thistleclaw spun around.

"What is it?" Thistleclaw asked.

"I've found Goosefeather's and Sunstar's body near the ShadowClan border. There is ShadowClan scent all around them," Featherwhisker's voice shook.

"We've fought RiverClan. Now we are going to war with ShadowClan!" Thistleclaw declared.

"Do kits have to fight this time?" Bluefur asked.

"No. It was stupid of me to make them fight. They will stay with the queens, elders and Lionpaw. He is in no state to fight at the moment." Thistleclaw answered. "Make them trust me first." Thistleclaw muttered to himself.

HE TOLD SHADOWCLAN TO KILL SUNSTAR, NOW HE OFF TO HAVE A BATTLE WITH THEM!

I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK?


End file.
